Hallroo's Spectacular DreamLife
by MissyJetteProductions
Summary: We all know the movie was a fail. What more, Haru was a fail, or Hallroo, as we have come to name the awesome Chinese child who plays him. But little do we know, Hallroo and his friend live a spectacular life in a DreamHouse.


Hallroo's Spectacular Dream Life  
>by MissyJetteProductions<p>

It was a pleasant sunny Saturday, after all. Almost all was as quiet as a mouse in the white mansion of Hallroo Brownie, except for the sound of a steam shower. Young Hallroo had awoken early, for he had fallen asleep early. He felt the need to cleanse his pores that morning. He stepped out of the shower and towel dried his gorgeously sculpted body. He had finally finished blow drying his hair and applying mousse when the aroma of burnt pancakes filled the air.  
>Suddenly, a blaring alarm sounded as water spurted from the ceiling. Hallroo hit the floor, well I should say slipped. He quickly resurged and sprinted outside, while holding onto the towel wrapped around his waist. Once he was outside on the emerald fields of his estate, he realized that his friends Aang, Katara, TyLee, Sokka, Toph, Teo, The Duke, Mai, and Zuko were all inside! He sprinted back inside, wondering why he always had to be the hero.<br>Hallroo burst back into the glass enclosed living room and found no one but his gorgeous self. He looked back at his back deck, where the sun glinted off the pristine white faux stones. He sprinted up the carpeted steps to the upstairs bedrooms where Aang, Katara, Teo, and The Duke slept. Beds were empty. He ran down four flights of stairs to the basement, where Toph made her den and Mai and Ty Lee slept. No one was there. Zuko and Sokka lived in their awesome little poolhouse, and Azula lived in a group home for pyromaniacs, so it was quite obvious that no one was inside. It was occurring to Hallroo that he was being punked! His friends had set his mansion on fire, then abandoned him! Unless...they had all been incinerated together in the kitchen where the pancakes were burning! Hallroo decided to rush up to the immaculate white kitchen to find his friends' deceased,, cremated bodies. To his surprise, tears already beginning to form in his eyes, preparing himself for grief, he found floppin' pancakes heaped all over the wall and a pancaked accessorized Zuko lying on the floor, slowly being consumed by the flames. This was Hallroo's chance to shine and make a difference! He was going to save his fiery masculine friend, whom Hallroo thought it was quite ironic that he was dying due to fire, when he was a firebender.,...at any rate, he scoped up the toasty pancake encrusted body of Zuko and rushed him to the FRONT lawn, where he would have found his friends not incinerated, if he had been bright enough to go there in the first place.  
>Mai was screaming at Aang, who was apparently the burner of the pancakes. Sokka was harried looking, wearing nothing but a pair on blue striped boxers and brown moccasin loafers. Katara had already been dressed in a blue skirt, blouse, and stillettos, and was screaming at her brother for his footwear choices. The Duke was still asleep, Teo had apparently absent-mindedly grabbed him when he was awoken by the alarms and cradled him in his lap. The hydrophobic Teo still looked a little traumatized from the sprinkler was sitting next to Teo's wheelchair picking at the grass. Ty Lee was hiding from Mai in a rosebush, since she was the one who suggested strawberry chocolate chip pancakes in the first place. Ty Lee was the first to spot the manly Hallroo.<br>"Good golly goodness! It' Hallroo! And...Zuko?"  
>All eyes turned toward Hallroo now. His 54 pack chest was heaving, drenched in both sweat and water. His gorgeous chocolatey locks flowed down his back. Zuko was cradled in his arms, unconscious. All swarmed around this unlikely couple now.<br>"Why your hands touchin' my Zuko?" Mai screamed, trying out her newly aquired ghetto attitude.  
>"I was just trying to save this poor soul, covered in pancakes, ready to devour his soul!" he lashed inn defense in a RussianRomanian/Hispanic accent.  
>Just then, the indigo fire trunks of Ba Sing Se drove up the cliff where the DreamHouse sat, overlooking Lake Laogai. Hakoda, the head fire chief, hopped out of the fire truck, and after giving his lovely children a weird look and wondering briefly why Sokka had his shoes on, he raced inside the mansion, though he was not surprised Sokka and Katara managed to set their house on fire. He raced inside and up to the kitchen to hose down those darn pancakes.<br>Meanwhile, Hakoda's best 'friend', Uncle Bato, chose to snap a scandalous picture of the saucy merchant Zuko being engulfed in stunning Hallroo's 54 pack. Oh, yes, very scandalous in deed. And to make things even more spicy, he heated them up to his MySpace. Oh, yeah. Them myspacers enjoyed Hallroo all right.  
>Zuko slowly regained consciesness, and immidiately screamed at Hallroo's closeness.<br>"Too close man! Too close! :O" Zuko yelled, and flamed out of Hallroo's arms. Hallroo started getting teary.  
>"I-I see how it is! Well excuse me for saving your life! Imma run away now! :'(" Hallroo exclaimed melodramatically.<br>Ty Lee screamed and threw herself at Hallroo's feet.  
>"No! You can't leave me with these crazy people!" She pause to send a venomous look at Aang, who was still wearing his green boxers, gray Ba Sing Se University sweatshirt, and an orange baseball cap. Mai, still wearing her gray bathrobe and silk black nightgown, marched over and kissed Zuko passionately.<br>Hakoda emerged from the boxy house, rolling his eyes. The small fire had started from Aang forgetting to flip the pancakes. Which was a Aang thing to do.  
>"Fire's out guys. The chocolate chips were a loss, as is all the cheese whiz and marshmallows you own. But the strawberries survived." Everyone cheered, and went in to gorge themselves on a feast of strawberries, except for Sokka, who had to give his father back his shoes and was forced to go buy more marshmallows.<p>

MJMJPJMJM

Now, one might wonder why these lovely heroes of Avatar came to exist at Hallroo's lovely abode, or why Hallroo owns this sugar cube mansion, or why this is Hallroo and not Haru. We have the answers to all of these pert little questions.  
>First of all, this is still our lovely Haru. But it is also the fail movie version, Hallroo. But as the actual movie Hallroo is a fail little child, this is a whole new Hallroo, who is two people at once.<br>Now, the reason why Hallroo lives in a giant mansion? He's just so gorgeous people gave him money just for existing. He has no talent whatsoever. But with his newfound fame, he bought his parents the Cub Foods chain and bought this lovely mansion outside of Ba Sing Se, a wild party city, for himself. And since he's just awesome, he opened the doors of his mansion to his splendid friends.  
>Now I think we all know the story of Aang. Aang spent the past hundred years frozen in a time capsule. Now with no family or friends to speak of, except Appa and Momo, the awesome four lettered bison &amp; lemur, he has come to lodge in a lovely upstairs sunroom.<br>Sokka and Katara, the watery childs of destiny, moved to Ba SIng Se after their father got a job as the fire chief and their grandmother had to escape a creepy stalker named Pakku. The ended up in a two bedroom fail hut with a pond, where ghetto ducks quacked. Sokka, aspiring to go to college and be a frat boy, and Katara, who just wanted to mother Aang, decided to leave the nest and move in with Hallroo.  
>Next came Toph, whom Sokka met at a college function, because her dad owned the college. Toph was blind, and if you don't know the story behind that, Google it, for Bumi's sake, because I'm not explaining it. Toph was sick of all the security and uncomfortableness of her aristocratic life, so she trashed her lacy dresses and expensive jewelry and took off wearing shorts and T-shirt and packing nothing but an iPod, smartphone, and a couple thousand dollars in cash. After convincing her parents that Katara was an elderly governess who was going to educate her in high society, the agreed not to sue the extremely sexy pants off Hallroo.<br>Then came Teo and The Duke. Teo had a fairly good relationship with his father and no one really knows why he decided to split. Some speculate that it was because he was madly in love with Toph, or maybe because his father blew up all the pizza in the house . Either way, he wheeled his way up the hill, with The Duke stalking him closely, like a dog who followed a weirdo gamer child home.  
>Then Zuko came along. What happened with Zuko is kinda wellknown, so it's quite obvious why he exists and invaded Sokka's personal bubble in the poolhouse. Mai decided to follow him because she hates everything except him.<br>And Ty Lee is just obsessed with Hallroo. And everything was right in the kingdom of Hallroo during this typical morning concerning burnt pancakes. Until Missy and Jette inserted themselves in the equation...


End file.
